


Intimacy

by elletromil



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When Tomas comes home exhausted, Marcus takes care of him.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> I wrote this for my darling Red because we are both a bit obsessed with this show. Unfortunately, only season 1 is available to us so far so this probably doesn't fit with the show. But hey, it's just some fluff, it doesn't need to work perfectly with canon ;)

It’s late when Tomas gets home and by then, he just wants to crash face first into bed. Or the couch. To be honest, even the floor doesn’t seem too bad right now.

It’s way past the time he usually gets dinner, but his hunger has reached a point where even the smell coming from the oven isn’t enough to tempt him.

However, no matter how exhausted he feels, when he realises he can’t see Marcus anywhere, he starts feeling slightly worried. Of course, the man comes and goes as he pleases, but he usually has the decency to let him know if is going out.

Luckily, before he can work himself into too much of a frenzy, the door to his bathroom opens, steam lazily rolling from the room.

“Ah Tomas, you’re home, come here please.”

Flushed with the relief that nothing bad has happened, he obeys the gentle order without really thinking about it and lets Marcus lead him inside the bathroom where a hot bath has been drawn.

“I know you probably want nothing more but to sleep, but you’re so wound up tight right now that I figured a bath first would be a better idea.”

He grunts a little bit in protest, speech far beyond him at this point, but Marcus simply rolls his eyes. It’s not like he’s wrong anyway, Tomas  _is_  rather tense, which is really to be expected after such a long day.

After a moment, realising Tomas won’t do anything for himself, Marcus sighs with fond exasperation before slowly starting to undress him. He does it with great care and reverence, fingers brushing softly against skin as it is being revealed, folding the clothing and putting it away with the respect it is due.

Marcus nearly forgets himself a few times, giving Tomas the impression he’ll press his lips against his skin, but in the end, he never does. Marcus might not be a priest anymore, but Tomas  _is_ , and if he’s strayed before, he won’t anymore.

But he still loves him and those kisses might not be something he can offers Marcus, but closeness and intimacy, that he can do.

So before Marcus can push him into the tub, he wraps a hand behind the back of his head and presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes with contentment as they share the same air.

They stay that way for a moment before Marcus leans back, but not before he rubs their noses together, the closest to a kiss they’ll ever get.

When his body enters the hot water, he cannot help the little happy moans that escapes his lips and after hearing Marcus’ small chuckle in answer, he can’t really bring himself to care.

It’s not long before Marcus joins him, letting his own clothes drop to the floor without any ceremony. It’s a bit of a tight fit, the tub obviously not having been designed to accommodate to grown men, but they don’t really care.

More than the heat of the water around them, it’s the comfort of having another body pressed against them that truly relaxes the both of them.

Given Tomas’ vows, it’s rare that they indulge in this, but he simply cannot believe God would deny him the serenity that washes over his mind as Marcus rubs his skin clean with soap.

It’s over too soon to Tomas’ liking, the water becoming lukewarm, but at least Marcus achieved his goal of relaxing him.

He’s helped out of the tub and Marcus is the one drying him off with one of the fluffy towel, as reverent with his body as he had been with his clothes when undressing him earlier.

“Pajamas?”

It takes him a beat to understand the question and he simply shakes his head, words still too much of an effort to him. The nights have been warm lately and if he ever feels too cold, he’ll just have to roll into Marcus’ warmth.

He somehow makes his way into bed on his own, Marcus having gone to the kitchen to fetch him a plate, simply refusing to let him go to sleep on an empty stomach.

As he sinks into the mattress, he hopes Marcus won’t mind feeding him in that case, because he doubts he’ll have the faculties necessary to do so himself. It’s barely if he can keep his eyes open.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, Marcus is in bed with him, sitting him up against his chest, not even asking before he brings a spoon up to his lips.

And Marcus probably won’t ever know, but  _this_  right there? This is the moment Tomas has ever come the closest to renounce everything for good if it meant he could kiss him.


End file.
